User blog:Nick Shadius/Robert Snow relieved of duties, Morgan Kerchuk suspended
On June 4th, 2018, the Benton Bruisers defeated the Damon City Warlords 4 games to 1 to capture their first ever SHL Cup. However, Damon City, as it turns out, may have not been the opponent they should have faced. Robert Snow, general manager of the Warlords, was suspected to have had inside dealings with a particular referee, James Beaumin, regarding specific calls and plays as Damon City marked their ways into the SHL Cup final. Despite the rumors, eventually the manager himself came clean regarding the incident. "I did. In two games. Both Game 7's against Team X, and the Buccaneers." In Game 7 against Team X, Damon City had a 3-2 lead as they entered the third period. Chad Mackenzie, star forward of Team X, scored two goals which resulted in a score of 4-3 (should they have been allowed and no other goals were scored), but both were disallowed. The first goal that tied the game was offside; "I can understand that one. I was about a foot ahead of the ball." - Chad Mackenzie The second goal was classified as "goaltender interference" though after significant video review, the goaltender, Jakob Endsberg, was in significant position to be able to stop the goal, which in the end did not count. This is due to Snow and Beaumin's advantage-taking of the game and the mindset of the players. In Game 7 against the Buccaneers, Brad Brent scored a goal which should have won the series game at 4-3, but was disallowed due to goaltender interference. Beaumin classified it as disallowed. Afterwards, defender Zane Veltov scored a goal off the tip of his stick into the net, which Dixon Teach, told the ref it was above the crossbar. The goal proceeded to count as regardless, and Damon City won 4-3. Despite the news, Damon City could've been the finals opponent the Bruisers would have played, but because of the recent events, teams such as Team X and Brown have expressed their disappointment regarding the matter, specifically to that of Robert Snow; "It is unacceptable. This ruins the spirit and integrity of the game due to your desires being unfair to others." - Garrett Theodore "It is a real bummer. I don't have words to express my frustration. I'm not saying we would be in the final, but we definitely should have went to overtime that night." - Chad Mackenzie "What fun is a game if cheaters are involved?" - Brad Brent Captain Vince Benson of the Benton Bruisers expressed his frustration as well, saying the cup doesn't feel "as amazing to hold" considering their opponent. Captain Anton Steele reflects of him or other players not knowing of the collusion, and that they felt "cheated. Wronged. We got where we were not through hard work, but by a few phone calls. It is heartbreaking, knowing you couldn't do it just that way." When asked about why Snow may not have informed the players, Steele said "probably so there wouldn't be collateral damage." Nolan Gattsburg, CEO of the XHL, announced a statement regarding the events, and the consequences as a result; "Due to the nature of these events, I can't remain civil here, I am gravely disappointed in this lack of character and actions meaningful to that of a cheater, a threat to integrity, and of a classless professional." Snow was relieved of duties; Anton Beauville has since taken over as GM, but he will have a "long, long summer" as described by Gattsburg's reparations for the 2018-2019 Season. *Damon City will lose $10,000,000 in salary cap - this money will go to the XHL Support Fund. *Their pick, Aidan Ovell, will go claimed by the Benton Bruisers. *Robert Snow and James Beaumin will be relived and banned from the SHL/XHL. *If Damon City finishes as the worst overall team or misses the playoffs, they will not be able to roll for the 1st overall pick in the 2019 SHL Draft. *Snow and Beaumin's contracts are void and/or terminated. *Damon City's RFA will become UFA in the trade(s) this year (if applicable). *These reparations will end come the 2019-2020 Season. Later on, Morgan Kerchuk underwent a drug test and tested positive for PEDs, increasing his performance in the playoff finals. Kerchuk had 6 goals and 12 assists for 18 points, and 1 goal and 2 assists in the final for a grand total of 21 points. Due to the nature of the playoffs, Kerchuk's consequence is of greater importance; *Half of Kerchuk's contract will go to the XHL Support Fund, which Damon City will pay of their salary cap. *Kerchuk will be suspended for 10 games coming into the 2018-2019 Season. *Kerchuk will be ineligible for the pre-season bonus or tryout sessions until his suspension is clear. *Kerchuk has earned one of his maximum three bannable offenses. Nolan later commented; "This is similar to the events that happened during the 2000-2001 Season, where the Yellow Flash had multiple people on PED's. While no one pulled the strings then, I, and a lot of others in this league, will not accept this behaviour or this lack of professionalism." Category:Blog posts